Une question de chocolats
by Youwan
Summary: Vaniku. OS. "Riku savait qu'il ne devait jamais oublier une date. Le brun était intenable sinon. Déjà qu'il était insortable d'habitude, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. C'est pour cela que l'argenté faisait attention. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Vanitas lui réclamait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette blague?"


Bonne lecture ! Petit OS, Vaniku.

* * *

**Une question de chocolats.**

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me les donner ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux argenté se retourna, surprit du ton autoritaire de son petit ami et ne sachant pas de quoi celui-ci parlait. Remarque, comprendre Vanitas dès la première phrase qu'il pouvait énoncer relevait de l'exploit et, même après six mois ensemble, le lycéen pouvait compter sur le bout des doigts le nombre de fois où il avait réussi. Ainsi, son petit ami était sur le canapé, à moitié avachi, sans élégance. Il lisait un magasine aux gros titres attirants, mais on voyait bien qu'au fond, le brun n'en avait que faire. Il lui tendait une main tout en ne le regardant pas. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir ?

« - Vanitas, si tu souhaites quelque chose, il va falloir être plus précis. Je suis pas un devin. »

Un ricanement lui répondit, suivit d'un « Devine, idiot. » Le concerné ne leva pas la tête et continuait sa lecture tout en disant cela, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Riku. Décidément, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec le brun, mis à part le fait qu'il était bon au lit. Il était bruyant, narquois, fier, mon dieu qu'il était possessif aussi. Mais surtout.. Il était têtu, joueur, mystérieux et, malheureusement pour l'argenté, aujourd'hui ce crétin était décidé à le laisser patauger dans ses questions.

Peut-être l'argenté avait-il oublier une date ? Vanitas lui faisait toujours des crises dans ce cas là. Narcissique, le brun pouvait oublier tout ce qu'il voulait, Riku n'était pas un accro des fêtes de toute façon. Le contraire, par contre.. Le lycéen frissonna. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser et surtout, ne pas oublier. Il fit un rapide checkup :

Anniversaire : OK.

Noël : OK.

Saint-Valentin : OK.

De plus, ça ne faisait pas un an qu'ils étaient en couple: ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ces derniers jours, le brun ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé de spécial non plus..

Que devait donc donner l'adolescent à son petit ami, bon sang ?

Toujours debout derrière le canapé, Riku soupira et décida de s'asseoir à côté du brun, essayant d'attirer son attention. Le silence se fit. Au bout de quelques minutes, interminable pour l'argenté, Vanitas tourna la tête et lui fit son habituel sourire moqueur.

« - Un problème de mémoire, peut-être ? » Lui dit-il, en soulevant un sourcil, toujours souriant.

Oh ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver quand il s'y mettait. C'était indiscutable, le brun avait cette capacité innée à l'agacer quand il le voulait et pour tout -mais surtout n'importe quoi. Bon sang, oui, Riku ne savait pas de quoi pouvait bien parler son crétin. Si ce n'était pas une date, donc pas un cadeau à offrir, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il être ?

« - Vanitas, explique-toi.

- … Genre. Allez, c'est bon. J'suis sûr que t'en as planqué, qu'tu sais plus où tu les as foutu. Attend pas à ce que j'les cherche, hein. La flemme. Bon, par contre, pour le reste, tu..

- Ça suffit, je ne comprend rien ! » Éclata Riku, coupant la parole à son petit-ami.

C'est dans ces petits moments mignons que Riku avait envie de lui frapper la tête contre un mur. Ça le défoulerait, au moins. S'il pouvait au moins faire des phrases plus explicites, moins ambiguës, mystérieuses, ça l'aidera déjà plus. Qu'il soit franc, une bonne fois pour toute !

« - T'as pas de chocolats à m'offrir ? » S'inquiéta et s'indigna Vanitas, sortant l'argenté de ses pensées.

…Des chocolats ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, encore ?! Sa lubie de ces carrés de plaisir allait un peu loin ! Pourquoi spécialement aujour.. Oh. Mais oui, c'était Pâques ! Voilà donc ce que réclamait -exigeait- le brun. Ce dernier le fixait, attendant la réponse du lycéen. Sentant sa mauvaise humeur poindre et sa patience s'épuiser, le ténébreux s'approcha de Riku et le renversa sur le canapé, adroitement.

Les mains sur ses poignets, au-dessus de sa tête, Vanitas lui servit un sourire carnassier.

« - Me dit pas que tu as oublié ce jour très important ? » Lui demanda-t-il, murmurant près de son oreille.

« - Van', tu as largement passer l'âge de courir après les lapins pour leur prendre des œufs et devenir le plus grand voleur de l'école primaire puis recevoir en récompense ce pauvre petit lapin, transformé en chocolat. » Rétorqua l'argenté, blasé. Sérieusement, son petit-ami était plus vieux que lui et il réclamait des Pâques ? C'était le monde à l'envers, made by Vanitas.

Le brun se releva doucement, à cheval sur le plus petit des deux et lui donna un sourire boudeur. Il raffolait de chocolats et Riku le savait. Alors comment pouvait-il passer à côté d'une occasion comme celle-ci ? Pâques, c'était le monde ouvert aux plus grandes crises de foie après Noël, enfin ! Ça ne s'oubliait pas !

« - Donc tu as vraiment zappé, en fait. Tu joues pas, là... C'est..

- Vanitas, écoute.. » L'argenté se mordait la lèvre, puis eu une idée. Valais mieux tenter avant de le vexer. Au pire, il s'en prendrait une et demain, tout serait oublier (Et Riku devrait juste lui acheter une montagne de chocolats dans la soirée). « Je ne te suffis pas comme Pâques ? »

Une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans le regard du brun. Il avait faim, de carrés de plaisirs chocolatés, bien sûr. Mais il pouvait s'arranger pour profiter de Pâques un peu plus adulte et assouvir une autre sorte de faim, à ne pas en douter.

- Tu ferais mieux de m'offrir des kilos de friandises demain. Mais pour ce soir.. T'as gagné.

Riku soupira. C'était déjà ça : Il était épargné pour le moment. Vanitas fondit² sur lui sans ménagement et le lycéen dut revoir sa façon de penser. Sachant que ça ne gênait pas Riku, au fond - Bien qu'il s'en plaigne tout le temps-, le brun allait encore le crever. Quel enfoiré, son petit-ami. Tout ça pour une question de chocolats.

* * *

²: Fondre.. Comme du chocolat :D ! /part améliorer ses jeux de mots.


End file.
